Juego de detectives
by Elie07
Summary: Vamos a jugar a un juego. No te aburrirás lo prometo, la pregunta es... ¿Seras capaz de llegar hasta el final? / "En ocasiones es mas sensato mantenerse en silencio sobre algunas cosas"/ Con un duque pisandole los talones la pequeña aprendiz no podía permitirse el lujo de relajarse. —¿Confía en mi, Sir? / —Desgraciadamente eres la única opción que me queda. ¡Arreglado chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola tengo sueño ~ Y he venido aquí con un regalito por que hoy es viernes ¡yes! Los viernes molan, los sábados también e incluso los domingos.

Bueno todos los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La trama es mía. Emm… No se que mas decir…

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Con cuidado termino de leer la carta que le había sido enviada hace varios días. Cuando por fin llego de su viaje a Crocus la había visto tan pulcra y blanca posada encima del escritorio de su habitación que inmediatamente la descarto como una simple invitación a una fiesta social de bastante importancia pero a las cuales ella evitaba en toda la medida posible asistir, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un suspiro dejando que este se llevase un poco de su alma al exterior.

Frunció levemente el ceño al ver las grietas en el techo de su habitación, había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera y se olvido que no vivía en un edificio, por no decir mansión, precisamente estable y moderno. Aun así se resistía un poco a llamar a alguien para que las arreglase, esas pequeñas grietas llevaban ahí demasiado tiempo y habrían visto tantas cosas que sentía hasta pena por hacer que alguien se deshiciera de tales historias. _Después de todo_, pensó,_ todas las cosas guardan secretos en su interior._

Desvió la vista de nuevo a la carta que seguía tan blanca encima del escritorio, casi parecía irreal pero ella debía admitir que era completamente y dolorosamente real. La tomo entre sus manos y la releyó varias veces, pensando infantilmente que de esa forma cambiaría lo escrito pero también buscando con sus ojos llenos de ingenio y curiosidad una pista, algo con lo que consiguiese descubrir que era lo que _**él **_deseaba de ella. Lamentablemente aun no era capaz de averiguar todo eso con una simple carta y aunque lo sabia no pudo evitar sentirse inferior. Lo único que había podido saber era que su abogado se había visto obligado a resumir bastante los hechos, lo cual no la había preocupado bastante ya que podía hacerse una idea de quien le había obligado a hacer aquello. Fried Justine era alguien de fiar por lo que se sintió un poco más segura al ver que no estaría completamente sola en aquella situación.

Inspiro hondo y con un suave tintineo de la campanilla de servicio llamo a la sirvienta, Spetto, la cual llego en pocos minutos y dejo una pequeña bandeja en la cual había una taza de té y unos panecillos dulces. Dejando a un lado los panecillos tomo un sorbo del té, dándole un impulso a su cerebro para comenzar a ordenar todos los hechos ocurridos. Eso si, antes echo un pequeño terrón de azúcar al té el cual en cualquier otro instante su sabor amargo le habría encantado pero justo en ese momento le producía arcadas.

_**Él**_ había desaparecido.

El hombre que le enseño todo lo que sabia y la había apoyado en tantos momentos, aquel que la cuido como si fuese su propia hija. Sintió su estomago revolverse y echo otro terrón de azúcar al té, bebiendo un sorbo y paladeando el dulce sabor. No le gustó pero a pesar de ello volvió a beber.

Recordaba como hace unas semanas estaba junto a él, estudiando de cerca un atentado ocurrido en Hargeon. Dos puentes, cada uno en una punta de la ciudad, habían explotado al mismo tiempo pero al parecer no hubo ningún muerto ya que el atentado se produjo a medianoche durante el toque de queda. _**Él**_ había insistido en ir por lo que no pudo evitar negarse, el caso no era demasiado complicado, ella misma fue la que lo resolvió. Unos cuantos rebeldes intentando hacerse escuchar pero no lo suficientemente capaces para llevar una muerte en sus hombros, lo único que costo fue encontrarlos ya que estaba bien escondidos en una habitación secreta, en la cual hace mas de dos siglos el rey torturaba a los traidores, y que no aparecía en ningún mapa.

Nunca se espero lo que ocurrió después. Su maestro, aquel que era conocido por la frialdad de su semblante así como sus sentimientos, le acaricio la cabeza. Quizá para la mayoría no sonara extraño pero para ella que sabia cuanto odiaba mostrar sus sentimientos en publico, por que estos podían ser usados en su contra, fue como si de repente a las ranas les saliese pelo y a los cerdos alas. Incluso le sonrió, con la mirada más tierna que había visto nunca, y enfrente del alcalde de la ciudad así como su secretaria y sus guardaespaldas. Sabia que nunca terminaría de entender sus acciones y lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero con eso termino de confirmarlo.

Y ahora en su habitación lo confirmo de nuevo.

Nunca lo entendería pero, pensó repentinamente levantándose de la silla, nunca dejaría de intentarlo.

Abrió el gran armario de color marfil y sacó varios vestidos de los tantos que había. Todos los puso encima de la cama de agua que había comprado pero que aun no había tenido tiempo de probar. Después del incidente en Hargeon su maestro acepto un nuevo caso de un duque del sur, nada realmente importante según recordaba ella pero _**él**_ se había dado mucha prisa en prepararse y en irse. Solo. No permitió que le acompañase si no que la envió a Crocus para ayudar a un amigo en su nombre. Mientras acariciaba la fina tela del vestido que había comprado durante su estancia allí recordó las ultimas palabras que le había dicho antes de irse.

_"Estoy seguro de que volveremos a vernos, pequeña. Confió en ti."_

Se enderezo rápidamente y llamo de nuevo a Spetto.

—Prepara la ducha, por favor, no dispongo de mucho tiempo.

La sirvienta se apresuro a hacer lo que le habían pedido con una expresión un tanto alarmada, normalmente la joven prefería hacer ese tipo de cosas por ella misma pero si se lo había pedido debía ser porque realmente no tardaría demasiado tiempo en marcharse, pensó que quizá iría a buscar a su señor. Era una noticia que se había mantenido en secreto mas la mayoría en la mansión ya se habían enterado. Rezo por su bienestar y rio levemente al recordar como aborrecía el señor las cosas relacionadas con la religión. Era el único rasgo de su persona que se permitía mostrar abiertamente. En cuanto termino de arreglar el baño para la joven esta apareció detrás de ella ya sin ninguna ropa más que una toalla cubriendo su delgado cuerpo. Spetto hizo una leve inclinación y se marcho para dejarle intimidad, por el ceño fruncido que tenía debía estar muy concentrada.

Después de una ducha caliente en la cual pudo terminar de ordenar sus pensamientos y eligió un vestido de tonos oscuros para ponerse. Este tenia unos pequeños tirantes y le llegaba seis dedos por encima de las rodillas mientras que por detrás era levemente mas largo y con un suave lazo alrededor de su pequeña cintura, lo deshizo y lo dejo como una simple cinta con un pequeño nudo en la espalda. Mirándose al espejo arreglo con sus manos el pequeño vuelo de la falda y se aseguro de que todos los cordones de la especie de corsé estuviesen bien hechos. A pesar de que le gustaba ese tipo de ropa no se veía soportando un corsé de verdad. Solo de pensarlo se sentía asfixiada. Arreglo su cabello en un moño un poco descuidado y en sus pies unos botines sencillos de color negro. Tampoco quería dar la imagen de haberse esmerado demasiado aunque por dentro sus sentimientos estaban al máximo. Al caminar hacia el salón se observo una última vez en un espejo, poniendo una cara seria aunque levemente despreocupada. _Fría_ como la de su maestro.

Se sintió satisfecha con el resultado y se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en el gran salón, el sillón mas alejado de la chimenea justo a su izquierda era el de su maestro. Lo observo un momento con anhelo para después volver la mirada a las llamas que bailaban consumiendo la madera. Ahora estaba segura, su maestro había puesto su confianza en ella. Solamente se verían si ella lo deseaba, no podía simplemente esperar a que apareciese por la puerta su alta y robusta figura, tendría que buscarlo ella misma.

_"A veces las pistas aparecen ante ti sin que tengas que ir a buscarlas. Y un verdadero detective sabe cuando debe esperar por ellas y cuando no. Intuición, pequeña, confía en tu intuición."_

Se pregunto por milésima vez si realmente confiaba en su intuición y la respuesta fue la misma que todas las veces. Si _**él**_ confiaba en ella, ella también lo haría. Miro el reloj en la pared de enfrente que silenciosamente marcaba con el movimiento de sus manecillas las siete con once minutos de la tarde. Sus labios se elevaron en una pequeña y ladeada sonrisa al escuchar unos pasos acelerados y fuertes. Se levanto de su asiento al mismo momento que las puertas del salón se abrían de un solo empujón.

— ¿Lucy Heartfilia?

El joven no se molesto en disimular su sorpresa al ver a una adolescente de pie en el gran salón que lo observaba con unos ojos llenos de ingenio y con una sonrisa que lo puso tenso, como si aquella jovencita pudiese ver a través de él. Carraspeo levemente intentado relajarse y volvió a hablar.

—Debe preguntarse porque estoy aquí…

Su sonrisa se ensancho al escucharlo.

—No, para nada. De hecho, le estaba esperando _Sir_ Leo.

* * *

Continuara…

No estoy muy segura de cuantos capítulos tendrá esta historia pero puedo asegurar que mas de diez capítulos tendrá, estoy entrando en un terreno que no entiendo muy bien pero que me fascina bastante (crímenes, crímenes everywhere) bueno por mi parte me esforzare, así que por la vuestra lectores apoyadme con vuestros reviews ;)

Si tenéis alguna pregunta sobre esta especie de prologo/capitulo 0 (?) la dejáis en un lindo review y os contestaré :3

No se cada cuanto tiempo subiré un capitulo, supongo que me llevara bastante ya que a parte de que soy una vaga (kyaha) repito que esto de los crímenes es nuevo para mi por lo que me cuesta mas, aja, ahora mismo tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible y solo por intentar darle sentido a esta historia.

Jojojo

Se acabó.

Dejad un review mis bestias guerreras (?)


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: ¡Siento el error! D: Ya esta aquí el verdadero capitulo ~

¡SIIIII! ¡Verano al fin! OMG. Tiempo para escribir, ir a la playa para que no parezca hecha de leche, viajes…

Bien, no he subido esto antes porque en primer lugar no lo tenia escrito. No tenía tiempo con tantos exámenes a última hora D: Así que hoy como me he quedado encerrada en mi casa debido a un bonito resfriado de verano aproveche para escribir esto. Me ha quedado medianamente largo y soy feliiiiz :D

¡Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y gramática que pueda haber!

**Disclaimer:** FT le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Advertencias:** AU. OOCC. (¿O era OCC? Va, eso de personalidad distinta x3)

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

El duque de Celestia era un hombre bastante conocido en el lugar donde habitaba, tanto por sus riquezas como por sus propiedades las cuales consistían en enormes mansiones o castillos por todas las ciudades del sur. Debido quizá a que su futuro estaba asegurado, el hombre se permitía llevar una vida llena de lujuria y aventuras cosa que ninguna mujer le negaba ya que este era bastante atractivo. Y con toda esa atención por el sexo opuesto y el respeto de los hombres incluso mayores que él y de cargos bastante más pesados que el suyo habían hecho de su ego algo bastante grande. En resumen, el duque Loki Leo era un hombre arrogante, mujeriego y poderoso. Y no nos olvidemos de un dato bastante importante de su persona, era casi imperturbable. Sus nervios de acero hacían que no perdiese la compostura en ningún momento aunque claro esta también estaba la opción de que él mismo no se permitiese alterarse por nada.

Por ello nadie se espero que una mañana el duque comenzase a correr de un lado hacia otro por toda la mansión, poniéndola patas arriba, con un semblante tan pálido que el cocinero juró que su señor había visto un fantasma. Sus gritos de desesperación retumbaron por todo el lugar. Algo realmente malo le había ocurrido al duque. Y aunque nadie excepto él mismo sabía lo que había ocurrido los rumores no tardaron en correr como un atleta en plena maratón.

Algunos afirmaban que el hombre sufrió por primera vez el rechazo de una mujer, lo que hizo que terminase por enloquecer.

Otros aseguraban que había contraído una enfermedad incurable.

Incluso algunos creían que al hombre le habían salido unas orejas de burro debido a una maldición de la última doncella que compartió su lecho.

Cada rumor era más hilarante que el anterior. Pero el señor Leo no tenia tiempo de lidiar con simples y vagos rumores que ni se acercaban a la realidad, ya que lo único que había ocurrido era que un ladrón había irrumpido en su hogar. No parecía la gran cosa pero ese ladrón, ese maldito ladrón, se llevo lo más importante para él, algo incluso más importante que su vida misma. Por ello cuando vio que este había conseguido escapar de alguna manera recordó a cierto hombre que según algunos de sus _compañeros_, porque el duque no tenía amigos verdaderos, podría ayudarlo a descubrir al que había osado robar su posesión mas preciada.

Y ahora, se encontraba en la propiedad de ese hombre el cual al parecer había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Era todo tan estúpido que Leo no sabía si reír o llorar. Llevaba días sin dormir bien, debajo de sus ojos las ojeras debían de ser tan oscuras que le aterraba el hecho de volver a mirarse en un espejo. Dirigió su mirada a su última esperanza, enfrente de él devolviéndole la mirada, estirando el cuello debido a su baja altura.

¿Su nombre? Lucy Heartfilia.

La aprendiz del maestro detective.

Una adolescente que no tendría mas de dieciocho y encima _rubia_.

No es como si tuviese algo contra ellas, no para nada, en realidad eran perfectas para pasar una divertida noche pero digamos que todas las rubias que había conocido en su vida no destacaban exactamente por su inteligencia. Aunque si que tenían unas curvas de infarto, sí.

Dios lo estaba jodiendo con una broma demasiado pesada. Quizá seria mejor simplemente lanzarse al vacio y ser abrazado por las aguas embravecidas del mar. De su boca se escapo una especie de risa, bufido.

— ¿Puedes repetirlo?

Noto como ella levantaba mas la barbilla intentando mantener una pose orgullosa y segura.

—No veo la necesidad de hacerlo pero ya que me lo pide no le diré que no Sir, mi nombre como bien ha dicho es Lucy Heartfilia… Y lo estaba esperando…

Termino la frase con un aura de misterio que erizo los vellos de su nuca a la vez que lo hizo querer soltar una carcajada. ¿Acaso esa chica se creía adivina o algo parecido? Ah, recordemos que era la aprendiza de un maestro detective —tan patético, patético—. ¡Tan hilarante! Todos ellos… Pero quizá el más patético era él por solicitar su ayuda. Intentando no pensar en su desgracia, dirigió su atención a la vestimenta de la jovencita lo que le hizo casi atragantarse con su propia saliva. ¿Qué adolescente en sus cabales llevaba en ese siglo un maldito corsé?

—Um… Eso que llevas… —ni siquiera se molesto en mostrar un mínimo de respeto, después de todo era una adolescente de la cual hasta podría ser su padre— ¿Es en serio? Quiero decir… ¿Es de verdad?

Ante tales preguntas Lucy Heartfilia frunció el ceño obviamente indignada, puede que el hombre le llevase varios años pero su maestro le había enseñado a darse cuenta de quien estaba por encima de ella —intelectualmente hablando— y el duque quizá podía tener algo de inteligencia pero desde luego no sobrepasaba la suya. Por mucho que desease pisar su pie hasta hacerlo picadillo no podía, en primer lugar porque en esa ocasión no llevaba tacones por lo que no surtiría el efecto deseado y en segundo lugar porque su maestro también le había mostrado un poco de educación.

—No creo que este en lugar de criticarme Sir, después de todo usted tiene el titulo de duque algo claramente medieval que no tiene nada que ver con la sociedad de hoy.

Su maestro podía sentirse orgulloso en cuanto a modales, pero quizá nunca espero que esa arrogancia y sarcasmo suyos pasaran también a su protegida. El duque se mordió la lengua antes de soltar alguna ofensa hacia esa mocosa a la cual le sentaba de maravilla eso de "Calladita estas más guapa". Después de todo era un adulto, intento cambiar de tema a algo que seguía molestándole.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que me estabas esperando?

Los ojos de la chica brillaron durante un segundo, saboreando la pequeña victoria sobre Leo y dándole una sonrisa torcida y llena de burla.

—Justo lo que quiere decir eso, Sir.

— ¿Es necesario que me llames de esa forma?

—Completamente. ¿Acaso le molesta, _**Sir**_? —repitió haciendo énfasis en esto ultimo.

No paso por alto el ligero tic en su ojo izquierdo.

—Para nada.

Lucy aguanto las ganas de burlarse mas del duque, realmente estaba ansiosa por saber algo sobre su maestro pero sabia que tenia que satisfacer la curiosidad del duque para que este se diese cuenta de que no era una simple adolescente de dieciséis.

—Le explicare como sabia que iba a venir el día de hoy —dio media vuelta y volvió a sentarse en su lugar, señalando un sillón enfrente suyo— Pero me temo que será una explicación un poco larga por lo que no dude en sentarse Sir, se ve muy cansado.

El hombre no replico, después de todo era realmente cierto que estaba cansado. Se sentó en el sillón intentando no dejarse llevar por el suave terciopelo que lo invitaba a recostarse y dejarse llevar por los dulces brazos de Morfeo. Puso su atención en la chica, intentando distraerse y porque realmente estaba un poco confundido sobre ese tema. La chica carraspeo levemente y coloco sus manos en su regazo, buscando una posición firme a la vez que cómoda.

—Bien, comencemos por el hecho de que usted fue el último cliente de mi maestro por lo tanto es algo obvio que al ver que este desaparecía usted se sintiese frustrado y pensase que quizá mi maestro había huido con el dinero por sus servicios antes de terminar su trabajo…

Leo rio levemente por lo bajo.

—Cierto, aunque admito que después descarte esa opción rápidamente debido a que el detective era… —pensó durante unos momentos— ¿Cómo decirlo?

— Imponente —respondió la chica por él, dejándose llevar un momento por los recuerdos— Y de alguna manera aterrador, su palabra lo es todo y por el tono de su voz no tienes ninguna duda de que lo que ha dicho definitivamente lo realizara.

—Muy cierto —no tuvo problema en admitirlo, en realidad trago levemente recordando como el hombre se hacia respetar con su simple presencia.

La risa esta vez fue de Lucy quien no pudo evitar bajar las defensas al hablar sobre esa persona que era tan importante para ella.

—Se perfectamente lo que le diría para convencerlo de pagarle antes de empezar a investigar su caso.

— ¿A si?

Ella asintió.

—Después de todo suele decir lo mismo a todos los clientes que se niegan a pagar por adelantado.

"_Al hacer esto confirmo su confianza en mis habilidades. Lo siento por usted pero nunca ayudare a alguien que no confié en que pueda conseguirlo. Sería un insulto para mi persona. La verdad es que al negarse a pagar por adelantado también me insulta… Y usted no desea insultarme, no, para nada… ¿Cierto?"_

No pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar a la rubia, era exactamente las palabras que aquel hombre había pronunciado. El recordarlo causo un pequeño estremecimiento en el duque. Por otra parte Lucy parecía tan divertida como la adolescente que era pero rápidamente se dio cuenta en el lugar en el que estaba, con quien estaba y recupero su expresión seria.

—Si… Sigamos… Al ver que era imposible que mi maestro escapase del caso acepto que algo debía haberle ocurrido para desaparecer por lo que no dudo en llamar a Fried Justine su abogado, cuyo numero si no recuerdo mal esta en la tarjeta de presentación de mi maestro…

El duque saco rápidamente del bolsillo de su traje la tarjeta y se la mostro a la chica quien sonrió contenta de que su razonamiento fuese por buen camino.

—Fried le informo de mi existencia y usted emocionado ante la oportunidad de recuperar lo robado se subió al primer tren que saliese de Celestia hasta aquí, todo eso en el mismo día en el que mi maestro desapareció… —esta vez fue ella la que mostro al duque la carta que le había llegado— Esta carta es de parte del abogado informándome de lo ocurrido, me llego hace tres días pero apenas hoy la he podido leer. —al ver que el hombre no planeaba decir nada, continuo— Exactamente tres días son el tiempo que se tarda en viajar en tren pero para llegar a esta mansión, la cual se encuentra bastante alejada de la ciudad, se necesita tomar un autobús aunque estos solamente salen dos veces al día cosa que usted no tenia manera de saber. Por lo tanto el día en el que debería haber llegado tendría que ser mañana al medio día.

— ¿Entonces como explicas que este ahora mismo aquí, _Lu-lu_?

Pregunto con cierta burla, llamándola por un lindo mote para hacer que se sintiese inferior a él. La chica se limito a maldecirlo en su interior manteniendo su mascara de seriedad. A ver si le resultaba gracioso que _"Lu-lu"_ le lanzase un trozo de madera ardiendo a su rostro. O a su entrepierna. O a ambos sitios.

—El tren mas rápido solo tiene una parada al día en la ciudad, exactamente llega allí a las 15:00 por lo que si calculamos un poco en lo que se da cuenta de que tendrá que esperar hasta al día siguiente tardaría… Algo más de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Debido a que usted estaba desesperado por ver si yo le podía ayudar….Y no ponga esa cara, su desesperación se notaba perfectamente en la carta que escribió a mi maestro. Se negó rotundamente a esperar un día entero por lo que la única opción que le quedaría seria utilizar un taxi, cosa que le costaría bastante pero después de todo usted es un duque rico. —se detuvo un momento para tomar aire— El descanso para almorzar de los taxistas no termina hasta las 16:00, imagino como estuvo gritando a estos y se muy bien como a pesar de su cargo de duque lo ignoraron olímpicamente.

—Todavía no entiendo como se atrevieron a hacer eso…

Lucy se encogió de hombros intentando no reír.

—Usted Sir, puede que sea un duque pero no tiene ningún poder en estas tierras y aun con un maletín lleno de grandes billetes no conseguiría nunca que algún taxista de estos lares empiece a trabajar antes de las cuatro. En todo caso, el viaje desde la ciudad hasta esta mansión es de tres horas, por lo que debería haber llegado aquí a los pocos minutos de dar las 19:00 —esta vez no pudo evitar la risa que salió de sus labios— Aunque… Probablemente por las prisas no se dio cuenta de los perros apostados cerca de la entrada quienes al verlo se intentaron abalanzar sobre usted quien termino en el suelo del susto…

La cara del conde era un poema.

— ¡¿Co-como puedes decir que me asuste de unos simples caninos?! —resoplo, molesto— Yo soy Leo, un león…

—Solo de nombre, me temo Sir —continuo riendo— Esa mancha de barro y hierba en su traje lo confirma. Y después de todo ese agotador viaje, ahora esta usted sentado frente a mi.

Unos instantes de silencio después el duque se cruzo de brazos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Que lastima, pensó Lucy, ella aun deseaba ver su cara boquiabierta ante su ingenio. Y entonces, cuando Leo la volvió a mirar, se dio cuenta de que el duque era un hueso duro de roer.

—No es algo difícil de deducir, cualquiera lo habría hecho por lo que no me extraña que tu también hayas podido Lu-lu… O bueno quizá si que me extraña un poco…

¿Acaso ese maldito duque mujeriego la estaba llamando tonta? La idea del tronco en llamas volvió a su mente y esta vez le costo mas de la cuenta descartarla. Realmente odiaba ese estereotipo de "las rubias son tontas" debido a eso siempre era subestimada. Hizo sonar la pequeña campanita llamando a Spetto.

— ¿Podrías traerle la cena al duque? Seguramente no ha comido nada en estos días por lo que debe de estar hambriento.

—Por supuesto, ¿no desea usted algo también señorita?

—Una taza de té solamente, gracias.

—Entendido, enseguida traigo la comida —con pasos rápidos salió del lugar, echando un rápido vistazo al duque, riendo en su interior al imaginar lo que habría hecho su señor al verlo tan cómodo en ese sillón y con esa sonrisa burlona.

—Debe recuperar fuerzas o se terminara desmayando Sir —dijo Lucy ante la silenciosa pregunta del hombre.

Luego de unos minutos Spetto volvió con una bandeja en perfecto equilibrio en la que llevaba la cena del duque así como el té de la chica, puso ambas cosas en la mesa de cristal en medio de ambos sillones y se retiro dando una mirada de ánimo a la rubia.

El estomago de Leo se abrió al oler el apetitoso pollo a la plancha y las patatas asadas, también había un pequeño bol de ensalada y una taza… De café.

— ¿En este sitio no hay vino?

Lucy tomo la cucharilla y removió el té con cuidado para enfriarlo un poco. Sabía que el duque preguntaría eso. Bebió un sorbo del té disfrutando, esta vez si, de su toque amargo.

—En ausencia de mi maestro están terminantemente prohibidas las bebidas alcohólicas aun si son para cocinar. Si le molesta el café, Sir, siempre puedo ofrecerle un vaso de agua… Del grifo.

Ignorando a la chica el duque comenzó a comer, sorprendiéndose del sabor tan bueno a pesar de ser una comida bastante sencilla. A la hora de comerse la ensalada aparto los pequeños trocitos de tomate, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Lucy. En la habitación solamente se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos al chocar contra el plato, la pequeña aprendiz se permitió unos segundos de tranquilidad desconectando del mundo. Veía, sin ver realmente, el vaporcillo que desprendía el té intentando calmar el torrente de emociones en su interior. Por fin el duque termino su cena y se limpio con elegancia las comisuras de sus labios. Lucy volvió a llamar a Spetto quien se llevo las cosas rápidamente dejándolos de nuevo solos.

—Ahora que esta satisfecho Sir, le pediré por favor que vayamos al grano.

Él imitando la expresión de superioridad de la chica carraspeo levemente.

— ¿No es obvio? —al ver como torcía el gesto, su sonrisa se ensancho— Quiero que continúes con la búsqueda del objeto robado. Realmente no estoy seguro de dejar este caso en tus manos pero tengo la pequeña esperanza de que tengas un poco del cerebro de tu maestro.

—No.

La respuesta fue tan rápida que dejo un momento al hombre en blanco pero al darse cuenta de la negativa su desesperación cambio a rabia y asesto un fuerte puñetazo a la mesita de cristal haciendo crujir las patas. Lucy lo observo molesta y con un sabor amargo en su boca que nada tenia que ver con el té que acababa de beber. Realmente al duque no le importaba nada su maestro. Lo fulmino con la mirada sin conseguir asustarlo.

—Cálmese Sir o tendré que llamar a los sirvientes para que le enfríen la cabeza con un buen cubo de agua fría.

—Mira niña, ya estoy harto de que te tomes esas libertades. ¿Quién te crees que soy?

Lucy no se inmuto ante el tono amenazador del duque.

—Como dije antes usted no tiene ningún poder sobre este lugar. Esta es mi casa por lo que esta obligado a acatar mis órdenes.

Ahora que su maestro había desaparecido, una parte de sus propiedades pasaban a ser parte de la chica. Aunque ella ni siquiera se merecía esa pequeña parte. Mordió su lengua al pensar en el **verdadero** hijo de su maestro. Su mente volvió a la habitación al notar como el duque daba pequeños golpecitos en el suelo con su pie debido a sus nervios.

—Dime la razón —pidió ya mas tranquilo.

—Este caso es de mi maestro, no debo ni puedo entrometerme en el sin su permiso.

—Pero él no esta…

Respiro hondo y parpadeo varias veces intentando que las lágrimas no comenzasen a acumularse en sus ojos. Lo tenia asimilado pero que aquel hombre se lo dijese de alguna forma había dolido mucho mas.

—Dígame Sir, ¿acaso esta muerto? —el duque abrió la boca para responder pero ella no se lo permitió— No. Simplemente nadie sabe donde esta. Por lo tanto si no me trae pruebas de su muerte no podre ayudarlo con su caso.

Noto como la cara del hombre se crispaba, debía estar furioso. Antes de que este se levantase y se marchase del lugar Lucy volvió a hablar, aquella era la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

—Pero… Puede ayudarme a buscarlo ya que ambos lo necesitamos.

— ¿Ayudarte? —preguntó no muy seguro.

—Si, podría buscarlo yo misma pero mucho me temo que no poseo ninguna pista… —el duque alzo una ceja, cada vez mas confundido— Ahí es donde entra usted Sir.

— ¿Yo?

Leo solo pudo señalarse a si mismo como un tonto al sentir la mirada brillante y llena de emoción de la adolescente. A su pregunta esta asintió rápidamente.

— ¡Si! El maestro debió darle algo… Piense, cualquier cosa…

Se cruzo de brazos intentando recordar, no hablo demasiado con el detective debido a que este nunca parecía dispuesto a decir ninguna palabra.

—Ahora que lo pienso… Me dio una agenda al ver como la que tenía estaba bastante dañada ya…

— ¡Eso es!

De la emoción, la chica se levanto de un salto del sillón sobresaltando al duque quien la observo con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡¿Tiene la agenda aquí?!

—Uh… No… La olvide en el hotel de la ciudad junto con mis otras pertenencias….

El ánimo de la chica decayó rápidamente, volviendo a sentarse mientras se mordía con frustración su labio inferior. Leo se sintió un poco —solo un poco— mal al ver el repentino cambio en su actitud.

— ¿No iremos a la ciudad? —pregunto intentando de alguna forma arreglar su error.

Ella negó.

—Se ha hecho demasiado tarde, estos caminos no son seguros por la noche —volvió a levantarse— Pospondremos esto a mañana, sígame le enseñare la habitación de invitados.

Dirigió su vista un momento al reloj en la pared para confirmar lo dicho por la chica. Dentro de poco serian las nueve de la noche. Al escucharla de pronto sintió pesados sus parpados y su cuerpo entero, después de todo llevaba días sin dormir bien. Siguió a la chica por la mansión sin ni siquiera molestarse en aprenderse el camino, pronto llegaron a la habitación en la que se quedaría esa noche.

—Le aconsejo que duerma en el sillón al lado de la cama, dormirá como un bebé.

Y con una última sonrisilla lo dejo solo. El duque se despojo de todas sus prendas quedándose únicamente en calzoncillos cosa que no le importaba lo mas mínimo. Se tumbo en la cama dispuesto a dejarse abrazar por Morfeo.

Pero después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que aquella cama era demasiado dura. Maldiciendo se levanto dispuesto a otra noche en vela, fue en ese momento en el que recordó el consejo de la chica y encogiéndose de hombros se dijo que no tenia nada que perder. El sillón en cuestión era bastante mullido, quizá más que el que estaba en el salón.

— ¿Y esto…?

A un lado se encontraba un pequeño botón rojo que al parecer estaba conectado al sillón. Sin pensarlo un momento lo pulsó. De pronto sintió como el sillón comenzaba a emitir unas pequeñas vibraciones masajeando su cuerpo y relajando sus tensos músculos. Si seguía así probablemente se quedaría dormido y al día siguiente se despertaría con un dolor de cuello horrible por lo que empezó a luchar contra el sueño pero después de media hora el sillón comenzó a desplegarse convirtiéndose en una especie de cama que seguía emitiendo ese masaje. Que ironía, pensó, al final Lucy tenia razón; iba a dormir mucho mejor ahí que en la cama.

* * *

_Continuara…_

* * *

En este capitulo por fin se muestra un poco del razonamiento de nuestra pequeña protagonista así como su personalidad tan cambiante. Aun no sabemos quien es el maestro de Lucy pero si conocemos nuevos datos sobre él: que tiene un hijo.

¿Alguien se ha hecho una idea de quien puede ser…? JUAJAJA.

En esta historia la arrogancia es una manera de sobrevivir, por lo que la mayoría de los personajes tendrán pequeños roces. Algunos son arrogantes de nacimiento, como nuestro duque, y otros utilizan una mascara para ocultar sus inseguridades, como es el caso de Lucy.

Aclaro que esta historia no será LoLu (Loki x Lucy) la relación entre estos dos será puramente profesional XD No diré la edad exacta de Loki en esta historia pero si puedo decir que tiene entre 25 y 30 añitos.

**CattivaRagazza****: **Awwwwww. Gracias por tu review x3 Me alegra ver que consigo dejar con la duda a los lectores (jujuju) la duda de quien es el maestro no se resolverá por ahora me temo, aunque siempre irán apareciendo pistas sobre su identidad ~ ¡Espero que te guste este capitulo y dejes también un bonito review!

¡Y a todos vosotros lectores invisibles, si no dejáis un review me sentiré sola! TAT

¡Nos leemos, Aye!

¡Un review me saca una sonrisa; sonriendo se vive mas!

¡Participad todos en mi ascenso a la inmortalidad!

—Salta desde un edificio, feel like spider(wo)man—


End file.
